


Scientific Curiosity

by kaylaber1



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: It's Not Gay If It's For Science, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weird Alien Genitals, except it's gay anyway and they all know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaber1/pseuds/kaylaber1
Summary: Sometimes ya gotta feel your best frenemy up. For science, ya know?





	Scientific Curiosity

The medbay is quiet. Well, about as quiet as any room on this spaceship can be, what with the constant, low thrum of the engines, the soft beeping of the ship's various systems, and all the other usually unnoticeable sounds that served to remind McCoy that he was lightyears away from home hurtling through space at warp speed in a tin can. It's just him, a stack of paperwork, and First Officer Spock, who was making use of his laboratory a few feet away. McCoy pushes his chair away from his desk, cracking his neck loudly. He's been at this for _hours_ now and feels like he might just keel over from boredom. One of the least glamorous parts of his job as Chief Medical Officer aboard a ship Captained by James Tiberius Kirk was the almost never-ending red tape. He catches a glimpse of Spock through the window between his office and the lab, hunched over a microscope, lips pursed in concentration, and McCoy can't help the affectionate grin that spreads across his face. Spock leans back in his chair, eyes closed, and rolls his shoulders back, and Leonard has found his distraction. He's earned a break, dammit. Grin turning devious, he saunters into the lab, locking the door behind him.

"Ya know Spock-" He begins, voice thick with southern charm. "It's come to my attention that while I've been your primary care physician for the last three years, there are parts of your anatomy I'm still unfamiliar with."

Spock raises a brow, and McCoy watches him puzzle out what he's trying to get across with growing amusement. He's always loved fucking with Spock. Something about getting that green blood of his pumping, about watching him rise to the challenge and rail against him just as hard, about the thrill of getting a leg up on Mr. Cold Hard Logic, was purely addictive. Leonard sits on a clean section of table, crossing his legs and waiting patiently for Spock's next move.

"Indeed." Spock agrees, attention fully focused on the doctor now, hands folded neatly in his lap. "Vulcans are quite private about such matters, Doctor. Such...intimate information is not intended to be given so freely to Outworlders. Something I'm sure is quite difficult for you, as a human, to understand."

McCoy's smirk only grows. The response was predictable, but that never dissuaded him. Their game had begun, and Spock's first move had, of course, been completely preprogrammed and calculated. Although, he was pretty sure that jab at the promiscuity of the species was all Spock.

"Tch. Please." He says with a roll of his eyes. "Although I'm sure it's hard for you to believe considering the habits of _some_ of our crewmembers, humans on the whole don't make a regular habit of showing our genitals off to anyone who asks. Then again, you oughta know that, considering you're half-human yourself. Which, of course, would imply that _some_...'Outworlders'... have access to that _'intimate'_ information. And as your physcian and a man of science myself I'm...curious."

Spock nods slowly, eyebrows disappearing behind his bangs, and Leonard finds himself wishing not for the first time that he was just a little bit easier to read. It wasn't nearly this hard to proposition Jim. In fact, half of the time it only took a few flirty looks to get his Captain rutting against him. But Spock? Now that was a magnificent challenge, and as much as McCoy loved his doting, doe-eyed Jim, he also loved a good chase. He worries his bottom lip between his teeth absentmindedly, baby blue eyes focused on the tight line of Spock's lips.

"You make a decent counter-argument Doctor." Spock says, tilting his head. McCoy's sure there's a small upward tug at the corner of his mouth. "However, from your tone of voice, I have my doubts as to whether your sudden interest in my anatomy is purely professional."

"Now Spock-" Leonard says, voice somewhere between sultry and chastising. "When have I ever been unprofessional with you?"

"On a near daily basis for the last three years." Spock says flatly. "Unless your job description includes name-calling, frequent argument, and flirtation."

"Flirtation? Don't flatter yourself." McCoy scoffs, but the smile on his face contradicts his words.

Spock gives him a skeptical look, and Leonard doesn't grace it with a response.

"Regardless-" Spock continues, sitting back in the chair. "I am willing to consent to your...experiment, Doctor. It would be beneficial, in the long-term, for you to familiarize yourself with my anatomy."

"Now what the devil is that s'possed to mean?" McCoy asks, sliding off of the table and crossing to Spock's chair.

"I am merely agreeing with your statement that, as my physician, a more thorough knowledge of my anatomy would benefit both of us." Spock says simply, but there's an almost mischievous glint in his eyes. "I apologize if you took it to mean anything more."

"Right, of course." McCoy agrees. "Now, in my _professional_ opinion, this sort of examination is better preformed on a flat surface." he adds, gesturing towards the cot he had moved into the lab last year.

Spock gives him a curt nod, standing from his chair and crossing to aforementioned cot, unbuttoning his regulation trousers on the way. McCoy trails behind him, a subtle bounce in his step, half-giddy from his success. Giddiness fades to desire as Spock slides out of his pants and takes his position on the cot, long legs sliding open gracefully.

"...Fascinating." Leonard quips, sinking to his knees in front of him. Above him, Spock raises an eyebrow, regarding him intently. "Retractable, huh?"

"Yes."

Leonard stares at the almost cloacal slit before him, trying his best to not let his curiosity and excitement show too plainly on his face. Nonetheless, he feels his cheeks heat up.

"Well. Then I guess I'll have to get creative, huh?"

"It would stand to reason." Spock nods, eyes still fixed to the sight of McCoy on his knees between his open legs.

Determined, Leonard leans forward and licks a stripe from the bottom of the slit to the top, tongue dipping between the folds. Above him, he hears Spock sigh, and he glances upwards to find that the Vulcan has let his eyes slide closed. McCoy smiles against him, ditching his mask of professionalism and burying his nose in the black curls smattered across Spock's pubic mound, tongue probing him deep. He feels Spock tense under him, and his tongue hits a familiar firmness. Pulling back, Leonard wipes his chin with the back of his hand, switching to using his hand to coax Spock's erection from its sheath, eyes fixed to the small flickers of pleasure Spock is too distracted to remember to hide.

"Now we're in business." McCoy muses, lazily stroking Spock's cock. "Self-lubricating, of course. Testicles are internal. Double-ridged, ain't that fancy. Now the part I'm particularly perplexed about are....are these _barbs_?"

"In a way, yes." Spock half-states, half-sighs. Leonard can't help but feel a little proud. "Though, not keratin like your felines. While there is speculation as to a function for them in the past..." Spock trails off as Leonard's hand picks up speed, apparently needing to redouble his efforts to sound composed. "They are merely a...feature...now."

"Interesting." McCoy whispers, moving to lightly kiss down the length of him, his hand still wrapped tightly around the base.

He takes the flushed green head between his lips and sucks teasingly, earning him a stifled moan. Leonard would be the first to admit that his interest in watching Spock begin to crack under his touch was anything but 'professional'. Slowly, he swirls his tongue around the tip, watching Spock's hands curl into fists, the sheets twisted between his fingers. Leonard lets out a low, contented hum around Spock's cock, before moving to suck him off in earnest, relishing in the choked gasp it pulls from Spock's lips. He swallows him down effortlessly, making sure to use his tongue in the wicked way he did that always made Jim nearly shout. He's disappointed, but unsurprised that it doesn't have a similar effect on Spock, however it does draw a raspy sound from the half-Vulcan. Experimentally, he moves a hand lower, to tease at Spock's hole. McCoy almost jumps at the feeling of slickness against his hand, letting Spock's cock slide from his lips with at wet sound.

" _That's_ self-lubricating too?!" He exclaims.

"It _does_ expedite the process, Doctor." Spock says, and McCoy can't help but notice that his voice has gotten lower, and breathier.

"Yeah but why? From an evolutionary standpoint it doesn't make sense."

"Does it matter?" Spock almost snaps, and McCoy smirks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it does." He says, taking Spock's cock back in his hand and palming it lazily. "This _is_ a matter of science, after all. Or have you forgotten?"

"I will admit to being...distracted at the moment." The frustration hasn't left his voice, and mercifully, McCoy's hand speeds up.

"You? Distracted? By little ole me?" Leonard says, voice full of mock innocence. "Now Spock, you'll make me blush."

"Doctor McCoy, your face has been flushed for the last 7.8 minutes."

"Oh, you and your damn numbers!" Leonard almost shouts. "Can't ya just relax and enjoy yourself?"

"I thought this was a professional endeavor, Doctor?" Spock says smugly.

"Goddamit." McCoy chuckles breathlessly, pressing a series of soft kisses to Spock's thigh. "Shut your Vulcan mouth."

Leonard half expects another jab from Spock, but to his relief, the first officer stays silent. With a sigh, he wraps his hand around Spock's slicked cock again, resting his cheek against his thigh as he jerked him off. With his free hand, he presses a finger into him, almost moaning himself at the tightness of his body. Spock rocks into his hand, and Leonard can feel him get wetter.

"You really are a tight ass, huh?" He can't help but tease him. It's just what he does. What _they_ do.

"Is that humor...?" Spock asks. He seems to have given up on composure, and his voice is ragged.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you recognized it." McCoy chuckles. He adds another finger, picking up the speed with both hands, enjoying the stuttering of Spock's hips against him. "Now, where the hell do you keep that thing?"

"Where do I...? Wha- AH!"

"Prostate gland. Found it."

And finally, Spock comes undone. It's a beautiful sight, really- watching the tight-lipped, aloof, carefully disciplined first officer dissolve to a moaning, whimpering, gasping mess in his hands- and McCoy can't help but gasp. He can't deny him any longer. Leonard takes Spock's cock to the hilt, pressing his fingers more intently against where he now knew his prostate lay, and allowing Spock to curl his long fingers in his hair, pulling him further onto him. With a strangled cry, Spock cums, head thrown back against the cot, fingers tugging desperately at Leonard's hair. Leonard swallows, almost on autopilot, and only briefly notes that it's not quite so bitter as human semen. He pulls off, panting and watery-eyed, but smiling nonetheless. He'd done it. He'd gotten the better of Spock. Beaming with pride, he slinks onto the cot, laying his head over where he knows Spock's heart to be.

"Are....are you prepared to admit that your....experiment.... was more 'pleasure' than 'business', Doctor?" Spock asks breathlessly, his normal composure only just beginning to return. He brings a hand to where McCoy has perched himself on his chest, running his fingers through his hair.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Leonard says contentedly, letting Spock's heartbeat lull him.

"....I see."

Underneath him, Spock shifts, and McCoy cracks an eye open to find Spock's hand a few inches away from his face, two fingers extended towards him in one half of a gesture he was vaguely familiar with. From what he'd seen, he's inferred that there is a romantic significance. Hesitantly, he matches it, touching his fingers to Spock's gently. Almost immediately, he's filled with an overwhelming warmth- a wave of affection that might've knocked him off his feet, had he been standing. Leonard picks his head up, looking from Spock's face to their fingers, surprise written on his face. Spock merely tilts his head, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards in what Leonard was certain by now is his equivalent of a smile. He takes his hand back, moving it to, instead, cup Spock's face and kiss him. Spock's lips are soft against his. Receptive. Gentle. The way he kisses back is tentative, but sincere, and McCoy is taken aback. When he pulls back, he stares incredulously.

"......Well I'll be...." He says softly, a smile beginning to spread across his face. "Spock, I had no idea."

"I am surprised, Doctor. I have made no efforts to conceal my feelings from you."

"First of all, if you're gonna be making declarations of love to me, I'm gonna have to ask you to call me 'Leonard' or 'Leo', and secondly, if that's your 'obvious' I can't imagine how terrible your 'subtle' is."

"I apologize Doc- Leo. I will endeavor to be more blunt in the future."

"'The future', huh?"

"Of course."

"I like the sound of that."


End file.
